


[Podfic] Better Safe than Sorry

by taikodragon (hana_ginkawa)



Series: [Podfic] Just Like Me by Inell [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Case Fic, FBI Agent Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hunting a Serial Killer, M/M, Missing Persons, Mutual Pining, Pack is a FBI Team, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Serial killer case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Stiles, Derek, and Isaac check out the area where Paige Krasikeva was likely kidnapped by their perp.Sequel toSooner or Later.





	[Podfic] Better Safe than Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better Safe than Sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293291) by [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell). 



> If anyone is interested in creating a cover for the series, please reach out to me and I will add with the appropriate credit. Still hoping someone would be willing to help out. I'd exchange podficcing a short fic from Teen Wolf, Sherlock, or the Avengers fandoms (with limitations) in exchange. (Why yes, I am going to utilize this newfound passion of mine to the fullest extent I can. LOL)
> 
> Once again, thank you to [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell) for letting me podfic her series. Please go to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293291) to give kudos and review.
> 
> **Edit to add cover and podbook link.

Better Safe than Sorry By Inell  
Part 2 of the Just Like Me series

[](https://imgur.com/ekHIj1H)

Link: [Mediafire (13mb / approx. 19 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t9dt3qq4jx7lpkv/Better%20Safe%20than%20Sorry%20by%20Inell%20Read%20by%20taikodragon.mp3)

Podbook: [Mediafire (133mb / Approx. 186 minutes (3 Hrs 6 min)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/317662rmisu8jq2/Just%20Like%20Me%20-%20A%20Teen%20Wolf%20Derek%20HaleStiles%20Stilinski%20Fanfic%20Series.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [taikodragon](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also on the hunt for betas! Please email me at taikodragonjkf@gmail.com or message me on tumblr if you would like to help. Thanks!


End file.
